User talk:SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Fan Fiction Multiverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 23:26, September 20, 2011 You're Welcome! If you need any help just ask. I have to go, Goodnight. Ps. Check out my new page. http://dbmultiverse.wikia.com/wiki/Cyber_Golden_Cell 03:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Good job and keep up the good work on editing! 18:59, September 21, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 Also I made you chat mod for editing a lot. 19:08, September 21, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 Cool thank you so much. Categories link your page with different pages that are similar. 15:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) My page Sure, feel free to add that picture. 23:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sig Ok I made you a sig, to use it scroll over the little arrow thats next to your user name on the top bar thing, then click My Preferances, then scroll down untill you see signature and click on the little bar that says custom sig, after this click save (on the bottom of the page). For a tutorial if you want to make a sig in the future click here. Remember to sign your posts! using the signature tab or typing four of these ~ ~ ~ ~ (No spaces). 19:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome, does it work??? I don't know let me try SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC 22:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC) 19:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Did you follow the instructions I gave you for the preferance section? 01:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm.... ok type this in the space above custom sig:{ {SUBST:User:SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC/sig2} } (No spaces) 15:59, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I have a alternative! You can access your sig by typing { {User:SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC/sig} } ( No spaces between the { ) It should look like this: You can type (No spaces) { {User:SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC/sig} } every time you sign a post. 23:03, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Profile I fixed the signature on your user page, you didn't delete the spaces. 23:08, September 27, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! And thanks! 00:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hallo! Hallo umm i would like to know how to add a photo because i don't know how. I really need to know for all the pages i put don't have a photo and ect. Thank you for your time.Total carnage 06:10, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure 23:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hallo, Could you do me a favor?Total carnage 03:10, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I've been blocked on dbz wiki and its not my fault see my brothers friend made an account on my computer and did somethings and now i'm also blocked can you explain to (10X kamehameha) that i should have been blocked. Please!Total carnage 14:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry typo i ment shouldn't.Total carnage 15:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) GRATZ! You are now an admin,rollback,chat mod, and bureaucrat! 18:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: You're welcome, And I banned him (Vegeta17). 19:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Join the chat. 20:04, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Join my WIKI http://thedragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity X10 Kaio KenLogan 19:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC)